


3:02 A.M.

by crowley_is_a_queen



Series: Because I Love You, My Dear - Wolfstar Mpreg AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_is_a_queen/pseuds/crowley_is_a_queen
Summary: Remus and Sirius's infant really needs to figure out her sleep schedule.A fluffy wolfstar family drabble. yeah.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Because I Love You, My Dear - Wolfstar Mpreg AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	3:02 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Check "You're pregnant" for a more detailed explanation, but Remus's wolf is a constant part of him in this AU, so he scents stuff and mated Sirius, but he can only take full form on the full moon.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Sweet Minerva." Sirius whispered to his daughter, rocking her back and forth in his arms. He was sat in the easy chair near the window of the nursery. The clock on the changing table read 3:02 in bright glowing red.

Four hours since he got up to stifle the newborn's wailing, and nothing worked. She wasn't hungry, her diaper was clean, and none of her papa's silly faces got a laugh. Tough crowd, eh?

She had been as stubborn as a Gryffindor, finally starting to drift off again. Sirius sighed in relief but felt his eyes droop. He was reclined in his chair, baby secure in his arms, and he knew he had to get up. But.. maybe just a few minutes of shuteye..

Remus woke up around seven in the morning, immediately noticing the lack of husband in bed with him.

"Siri.." He groaned and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Moony growled and sniffed the air. Sirius's scent on the sheets was stale, which meant he had been gone for hours.

Remus pulled himself out of bed and tugged on a pair of sweatpants, then went looking for his mate.

It didn't take long to find him.

Sirius was in the worn recliner in Minnie's room, passed out. Their daughter was curled up against his chest, both snoring quietly.

Remus smiled, checking his watch. Neither he nor his husband had to be at work until nine, and it wasn't quite seven. He could grant them both some extra Zs. 

Or, he could wake Sirius up with breakfast and get to see that adorable face of genuine surprise reserved for moments when Remus felt his heart might just bust with how lucky he felt. How lucky he is, every day, to have someone like his Sirius.

He smiled to himself, passed another glance to his sleeping family, and started toward the kitchen.

He sometimes couldn't fathom just how lucky he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All comments are welcome. Feedback and kind words are both appreciated greatly. 
> 
> See y'all soon, stay safe and healthy! <3


End file.
